Never to Be
by SilentSniper
Summary: Kaiba Seto fell in love with Moutou Yugi. Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Never To Be  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts  
  
Seto Kaiba gazed out the window from his limo. It was drizzling lightly and gray clouds were the only thing in the sky. There was no sun, no brightness in this kind of wheather. It suited his mood perfectly. The limo arrived at Domino High School's front enterence. Time for another boring and pointless day. He rather be in his company, attending the matters of buisness and making life hell for those that betrayed him.   
  
On his way he spotted a small figure in the hallway and stood still. It was Yugi. The reason that he endured the school was because he could see a certain person.   
  
Yugi.   
  
He was with his four other friends. He had opinions of those four. Anzu was a good person, but she got on his nerves a lot with her friendship speeches. Honda was a good guy and he was the one with reason. Jounouchi was annoying and Seto strongly disliked him. Ryou was nearly invisible to him, but he could see that he had extrodinary patience. His Yami was another matter. Seto walked towards them with his usual emotionless face.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba," Anzu greeted.  
  
The others merely nodded at him, but Yugi gave him a smile. The smile that always melted his heart. *Why did I have to fall in love with you?* Seto asked himself.* What am I saying? I don't love him!*  
  
"Earth to Kaiba! Are you there?!" Jou yelled.  
  
Seto scowled. "Of course I am, mutt," he said.  
  
"I am NOT a mutt!" Jou snapped.  
  
"Of course you are, mutt," Seto said, an amused glint in his blue eyes.  
  
Yugi and the others laughed as Jou went on his I-am-not-a-dog rants and Seto merely laughed at his attempts. The bell rung, signaling the end of the argument. Jou broke away first and ran to their homeroom with his friends on his heels. Kaiba lingered for a moment and stared at the running group with remorse.   
  
He wanted to join in, longed to laugh and joke around. Yet that opportunity had been harshly when he and his brother were adopted. Gozaburo Kaiba had molded him into the cold being that only cared for power. Until now he had only cared for being the top duelist in the world, but going to Duelist Kingdom had changed his perspective forever. He had witness the goodness in people...especially Yugi's.  
  
****************  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, if you would so kindly pay attention to our lecture," the teacher said sternly.  
  
Seto glared at the teacher with his piercing stare. The teacher gulped. That stare of his could scare even the toughest of men.The teacher sighed and turned back to her leture. Seto rolled his eyes. Damm the teacher for ruining his thoughts. He glanced back at Yugi. He looked deep in thought and maybe even bored. He looked so innocent and full of light. Seto smiled. He couldn't deny his feeling for the boy any longer. He loved him. Yugi caught his gaze and smiled. Seto turned his head as he grew flustered.   
  
"Damm," he hissed, "He must think I am some kind of idiot," Seto didn't like to be thought of as an idiot.   
  
He turned his head to face the annoying teacher, but at the corner of his eyes he could still see the tri colored boy. His eyes were gazed again. That usually meant that he was talking to his Yami. Throughout the period Seto watched the object of his love.   
  
***********  
  
Seto strolled over to the big oak tree to relax during lunch and maybe read. He was currently reading Superstitions and Seto wanted to finish it. He sat down on the large shady place beneath the oak tree and a cool breeze blew. The perfect place to read.   
  
" JOU!" a girl's voice yelled.  
  
Seto turned around to see what all the shouting was about. He saw Anzu chasing a snickering Jou who had a pink book in his hands. *That puppy again.* he thought as he frowned and turned back to his book. Jou was really annoying.  
  
"Jou! Give Anzu her book back!" another voice shouted.  
  
This time Seto jumped. He recognized that voice. Seto faced the group again as his curiousity grew. He spied the short boy running after the brunnette and blond. His violet eyes were gleaming with delight, his small legs were struggling to keep up and his face was red from all the running. Seto sighed. He was just too beautiful..... Then he let out a small yell as something hit his head. The pink book fell to the grass. He spied Jounouchi looking at him with a guilty expression.   
  
"Uhhhhhhh....." Jou said as he tried to whistle and walk away.  
  
"Jounouchi...." a very Seto growled.  
  
" Seto, I hope Jou didn't hurt you," Yugi said as he stood before the CEO.  
  
Seto looked down to gaze into the amentyst eyes that were Yugi's and felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly he composed himself and his eyes became the cold gems once more.  
  
"That's fine, but tell the mutt to be more careful," he said coldly.  
  
"I am not a goddamm mutt!" Jou yelled.  
  
" Of course you are," Seto said.  
  
" I am not! I have a brain!" Jou bellowed.  
  
"Shut up, you have no intelligence," Kaiba retorted.  
  
He walked away from the group that was trying to hold Jounouchi back and frowned. Yugi's appearance had caused unwanted emotions to bubble in his heart. He didn't like it at all. He was supposed to be the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp.   
  
No emotions, right?  
  
**************  
  
Yes, yes, I know. Its OOC, but I wanted to post this up. Its been in my folder for three months now ^^; So, enjoy. Disclaimers: Yugioh does not belong to me. 


	2. Decisons

Never To Be  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter: Decisons  
  
After school Seto entered the mansion in which he lived in. It was elegant and very beautiful, but it felt lonely. His low voice bounced off the walls as he called for Mokuba. It made his spirits sink everytime he came inside. Hardly any light shore throught because mostly all of the windows were veiled with dark blue silk. The furniture was a either a dark oak or ebony. Priceless artifacts mingled with the lastest technology were everywhere.   
  
Everything was prefectly arranged...flawless.   
  
Of course.   
  
This was the house of the Gozaburo Kaiba. Prefection was what he preached about...   
  
The mansion was absoultly beautiful....  
  
But it was sad to see that such a handsome man would be filled with such sorrow and lonliness. Along with bitterness. He hated Gozaburo. Thats why he pushed him out of the window.  
  
He deserved it.  
  
Seto sneered. That man ruined his life and made it bleak. Because he wanted an emotionless heir to take care of his company. The blue eyed boy cursed him as he felt his anger rise.   
  
Then a young boy about ten years old with black hair and large blue eyes came bouncing in. He was the kind of boy that made a person smile at his cuteness that came with being a child. Thats why Seto loved him to death and wouldn't let anyone hold him. Mokuba ran over to his brother and gave him a hug.   
  
"Big brother!" he yelled.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto greeted, giving his brother a slightly warm smile "How was your day?"  
  
"It was great, Seto!" Mokuba said. His smile was different then that of the CEO. It was bright and full of happiness. He was raised differently then Seto...or was it because their adopted father payed more attention to Seto?   
  
"Thats good to hear," Seto said.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba began.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
" Can I go to Ryou's house? He's having a birthday party for Anzu," Mokuba said.  
  
"Who's going to be there?" Seto asked.  
  
" Umm, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, Jou, Honda, Shizu, Yami, and Yugi," Mokuba answered.  
  
Seto's eyes widened at the mention of Yugi's name. He was going to be there? His head spun with the image of his angel. Staring at him with innocence and kindness. He was entralled with Yugi ever since Duelist Kingdom. It took huge amounts of willpower not to come up to the small teen and kiss him.   
  
He was a Kaiba, after all. Not prone to useless and weak emotions like love and want.  
  
He was not going to go to a silly party...  
  
But...  
  
The protectivness that he felt towards his brother ordered him to go, but the scared part of him told him not to? What was he going to do?  
  
*************  
  
I updated! Whoo!! Poor Kaiba...he's the guy that I like to hate, but hate hate. ^^; Until the chapter. Disclaimers: YGO belongs to some rich dude, not me. 


	3. Remembering

Never To Be  
  
By:Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 3:Remembering  
  
Seto stayed up at night, unable to sleep. Navy blue sheets made out of satin tangled around his lean body. His mind was empty of all except for the decison that was to be made. He didn't want to face Yugi. He was afraid that he would do something wrong and be in shame. He stretched and fell back into thoughts.   
  
How did he fall in love with Yugi exactly?   
  
When they first met, Seto held a grudge against him, but then he began to respect the small duelist. Still he held him accountable for his defeats, but knew that Yugi was not responsible for it. It was him. He didn't have a heart like Yugi. The duelist might be small and sky, but his heart was made out of gold. He remembered when Yugi tried to warn him about Pegasus and then the tears after his soul slowely left his body.   
  
He looked so sad....tears coarsing down his round cheeks. Seto had been surprised. To see his rival cry. It made his heart melt. Then in those long months he had watched Yugi. He was so beautiful. His black hair and magenta tips with blond bangs. His big violet eyes filled with innocence and kindness. So gentle with everyone and forgiving anyone.  
  
So beautiful......  
  
He even forgave him. Him. The cold CEO that nearly killed his grandfather. Killed his only relative. Then he beat him in a duel without mercy.   
  
Taunted him.   
  
Mocked his friends.   
  
Yet Yugi still didn't snap. He remained calm and tried to get closer to him. Ever since then Seto kept his eye on the Mouto boy.  
  
It was almost like an obsession.   
  
Observing the violet eyed boy and felt his his heart grow warm with something. He denied it at first, but the feeling had grown stronger until it hurt to see him.   
  
"Yes, thats what happened..."Seto whispered and smiled as he stared at his ceiling.   
  
He loved him.   
  
Thats all there was to it.  
  
No fluffy words   
  
Nor poetic expressions....  
  
It was pure love. Pure as water....Crystal clear.  
  
All he wanted to do was taste Yugi's soft lips and hold him tight against him. Whisper words of love in his ear and protect him from all harm....Thats all he wanted.  
  
"I love you, Yugi...." he whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
Yes! The 3rd chapter. Do you understand how Seto fell in love with Yugi? I didn't want to start from the beginning and climb up there. Decided to try something new. ^^; Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. 


End file.
